Rain
by Si Ash
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP/Ada kisah dimana hati yang kaku, tak selamanya membeku… Ada kisah dimana hati yang kosong, tak selamanya hampa… Ada kisah dimana hati yang rapuh, tak selamanya hancur…
1. chapter 1

**RAIN**

 **-**

 **CHANBAEK GS (GENDERSWITCH)**

 **SCHOOL LIFE/DRAMA/ROMANCE**

 **RATE M**

 **-**

 **-**

 **-**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Ada kisah dimana hati yang kaku, tak selamanya membeku……**

 **Ada kisah dimana hati yang kosong, tak selamanya hampa……**

 **Ada kisah dimana hati yang rapuh, tak selamanya hancur……**

 **Selalu ada kisah dimana hujan membawa kita kembali bersama……**

 **-**

 **-**

 **-**

 **"Bawalah hatiku pergi"**

 **-**

 **"Datanglah padaku kan kubawa bahagia untukmu"**

 **-**

 **-**

 **Ash Present**

 **-**

 **-**

 **PROLOG**

 **-**

Seoul - 16 April 2011

" Kau tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu?" geram Sojin pada putrinya, Kim baekhyun.

Merasa tak mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan sang ibu, Baekhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" KESALAHAN TERBESARMU ADALAH TERLAHIR DARI RAHIMKU!"

PLAK !

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Baekhyun. Setelahnya yang terdengar adalah pintu yang ditutup dengan keras dan suara kunci yang diputar pada knop pintu tersebut. Derap kaki sayup-sayup terdengar menjauh. Dalam remang cahaya terlihat pundak Baekhyun naik turun dengan iringan isak tangisnya.

Sedangkan di samping pintu kamar Baekhyun, laki-laki bertubuh jangkung terlihat tengah berdiri dan menatap daun pintu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

TBC

 **Hai semua, ini ff pertama aku. semoga kalian suka**


	2. 1

RAIN

-

CHANBAEK GS (GENDERSWITCH)

SCHOOL LIFE/DRAMA/ROMANCE

RATE M

-

-

-

SUMMARY

Ada kisah dimana hati yang kaku, tak selamanya membeku……

Ada kisah dimana hati yang kosong, tak selamanya hampa……

Ada kisah dimana hati yang rapuh, tak selamanya hancur……

Selalu ada kisah dimana hujan membawa kita kembali bersama……

-

-

-

"Bawalah hatiku pergi."

-

"Datanglah padaku kan kubawa bahagia untukmu."

-

-

Ash Present

-

-

Chapter 1

-

-

 _Busan, 16 Mei 2004_

Siang yang cerah berubah kelam ketika berliter-liter tetesan air menghujami tanah pijakan. Di depan sebuah Sekolah Dasar terlihat wanita paruh baya berlindung dari hujan dengan gadis mungil digenggamannya.

"Bibi Jung, kenapa Eomma lama sekali?" rengekan gadis mungil dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut pada wanita di sampingnya..

"Aigoo, uri Baekhyunie sudah lelah ne?" balas Bibi Jung lembut sembari mengusap sayang rambut si kecil. "Sabar ya, Eomma masih di jalan."

Bibi Jung memperdengarkan jawaban yang sama tiap kali si mungil bertanya. Baekhyun kecil menguap, sebenarnya ini adalah jam tidur siang untuknya. Berhubung Eomma nya belum datang menjemput, dia harus rela berdiam dan berlindung dari guyuran hujan bersama Bibi Jung di depan ruang kelasnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil sport berwarna merah menyala menyapa penglihatannya hingga sipit miliknya kembali terbuka lebar begitu juga dengan senyumannya.

"Eommaaa" teriak Baekhyun kecil ketika seorang wanita cantik keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan membawa dua buah payung di tangannya. Satu dipakainya untuk melindungi diri sendiri dan satu diberikannya kepada wanita paruh baya yang menemani putri kecilnya. Kim Sojin. Ibu dari gadis mungil yang kini merengek manja di pelukan sang ibu.

"Aigoo, Little Princess Eomma menunggu lama ne? Maafkan Eomma sayang." Ucap Sojin lembut sambil menggendong Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju mobil yang tadi diparkirnya. Tentunya bersama dengan Bibi Jung.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun kecil berceloteh riang tentang betapa menyenagkan pelajaran yang diterimanya tadi juga tentang berbagi bekal makan siang dengan teman sebangkunya, Do Kyungsoo. Kalimat-kalimat pujian tak henti-hentinya kedua wanita dewasa tersebut utarakan kepada si mungil yang dengan baik hati mau berbagi bekal dengan temannya.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku membawa bekal lebih? Aku ingin berbagi dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Dia teman yang menyenangkan."

"Tentu sayang, kau boleh. Kalau mau bertanyalah pada Kyungsoo menu apa yang disukainya. Kau bisa meminta tolong Bibi Jung untuk memasakkannya." Jawab Sojin lembut.

"Benarkah? Wuaa. Terima kasih Eomma. Besok akan kutanyakan pada Kyungsoo hehe." Ucap Baekhyun kecil dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang hingga kedua sipitnya menipis layaknya sabit karena terdesak oleh pipi gembilnya, menambah kadar gemas pada si mungil.

-

-

 **Tbc**

 **A.N**

 **Haii, chapter 1 ini flashback yaa. dan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan juga masih flashback.**

 **Untuk channin610 makasih ya udah bacareview cerita aku**


	3. 2

**RAIN**

 **-**

 **CHANBAEK GS (GENDERSWITCH)**

 **SCHOOL LIFE/DRAMA/ANGST/ROMANCE**

 **RATE M**

 **-**

 **-**

 **SUMMARY**

Ada kisah dimana hati yang kaku, tak selamanya membeku……

Ada kisah dimana hati yang kosong, tak selamanya hampa……

Ada kisah dimana hati yang rapuh, tak selamanya hancur……

Selalu ada kisah dimana hujan membawa kita kembali bersama……

"Bawalah hatiku pergi"

"Datanglah padaku kan kubawa bahagia untukmu"

-

-

Ash Present

-

-

Chapter 2

 _Najeon, 27 November 2004_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday Happy Birthday Happy birthday to you~"

Suara merdu itu tak pernah abse ketika pagi di hari ulang tahunnya. Eommanya disana, duduk di samping ranjangnya sembari memegang Birthday cake dengan sebelas lilin menyala di atasnya. Chanyeol membuka mata dengan semangat, dan segera memberi kecupan di pipi Eommanya.

"Tiup lilinnya sayang,"

Menururti perintah Eommanya, Chanyeol menutup kedua mata lebarnya dan tak lupa mengucapkan serangkaian harapan. Lantas membuka mata dan meniup sejumlah lilin menyala hingga tak berbekas apinya. Eommanya lantas menaruh kue tersebut di nakas samping tempat tidur Chanyeol lalu dengan sayang meraih putra semata wayangya dalam rengkuhan hangat khas seorang ibu.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Dikecupnya dahi Chanyeol sayang. "Terima kasih Eomma, Aku menyayangimu."

"Apa harapanmu, nak?"

"Rahasia hehe." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan jajaran gigi rapinya. Chanyeol kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dengan kepala ia letakkan di pangkuan Eommanya. Kepalanya diusap lembut oleh tangan yang sehari-hari ia kecup ketika berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sayang, sekarang Chanyeol sudah besar. Harus bisa mandiri, kalau bangun tidur lekaslah mandi, jangan lagi menunggu Eomma untuk membangunkanmu. Jangan pula merepotkan kakek. Kau tau kan? Kakek juga memiliki kesibukannya sendiri. Kita disini hanya menumpang, jadi sudah seharusnya kita bersikap baik padanya. Bukan begitu?"

"Tentu Eomma, Chanyeol janji akan bersikap mandiri dan selalu menolong kakek. Chanyeol juga akan selalu berdoa supaya kita bisa selalu bersama. Dan juga Appa segera kembali. Eomma, apakan Appa tidak merindukanku? Kenapa Appa tak pernah pulang? Aku ingin melihatnya." Chanyeol kecil bersedih.

"Sabar sayang, Appa masih bekerja di luar kota. Ketika pekerjaannya selesai pasti ia akan kemari menemuimu. Jadilah anak baik, supaya Appa cepat pulang." Jawab Eomma Chanyeol seadanya. Dengan nada yang meyakinkan, hingga tak siapapun tahu setiap kata yang terucap hanya sebuah kalimat penenang yang dibumbuhi kebohongan. Suaminya tak akan pernah kembali. _Ah_ , apakah ia bisa menyebut lelaki itu dengan sebutan suami? Mereka bahkan tak pernah terikat oleh janji suci barang sekalipun. Lantas, kalau mereka tak menikah, kenapa Chanyeol terlahir di dunia yang kejam ini?

 **Tbc**

 **A/N** **Hai semua, maaf ya aku baru bisa up hari ini. Seharusnya kemarin malam aku up, tapi karena beberapa kendala, jadi terpaksa aku up siang ini.** **Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca cerita receh aku ini . Dan juga, buat channin610 dan loeyvirus makasih banget kalian udah mau review cerita abal-abal ini hehe .** **Sebenernya, agak kaget sih yang baca ceritaku lebih dari 50 orang. Aku bersyukur banget buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca ceritaku. Tapi, ada sedihnya juga. Diantara 50 readers hanya ada 2 review yang nyangkut. Gapapa sih sebenernya. Cumaan, aku butuh saran kalian. Ini fanfic pertama aku. Jadi, kalau penulisan atau ada sesuatu yang kurang tepat, aku mohon bantuan kalian ya .**


	4. 3

**RAIN**

 **-**

 **CHANBAEK GS (GENDERSWITCH)**

 **SCHOOL LIFE/DRAMA/ANGST/ROMANCE**

 **RATE M**

 **-**

 **-**

 **-**

 **SUMMARY**

Ada kisah dimana hati yang kaku, tak selamanya membeku……

Ada kisah dimana hati yang kosong, tak selamanya hampa……

Ada kisah dimana hati yang rapuh, tak selamanya hancur….

Selalu ada kisah dimana hujan membawa kita kembali bersama……

"Bawalah hatiku pergi"

"Datanglah padaku kan kubawa bahagia untukmu"

 **-**

 **-**

 **Ash Present**

 **-**

 **-**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Seoul, 16 Mei 2008_

"Princess, bangun sayang. Kita harus menjemput seseorang." Meskipun Eomma nya mengguncang badannya tanpa henti, Baekhyun tetap memejamkan sipitnya tanpa ada niatan terbuka sedikitpun. Bagaimana tidak? Ini hari libur. Sudah seharusnya ia habiskan hari ini dengan bergelung dalam selimut. Hanya saja mengabaikan orang tua bukan gayanya sama sekali. Mengesampingkan keinginan pribadinya, dibuka sipitnya perlahan.

"Euumh, menjemput siapa eomma? Baekki masih mengantuk." Jawabnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kita akan menjemput Appa sayang." Jawab Eommanya sembari mengelus surai legam Baekhyun sayang.

"APPA?" sontak matanya terbuka lebar hingga bola matanya seakan meloncat keluar. Eommanya hanya terkikik dengan respon si mungil.

"Benar. Lekaslah mandi kalau kau ingin segera bertemu dengan appamu."

"Baekki mandi Eomaa! Eomma tunggu saja di bawah, nanti Baekki menyusul." Serunya sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Cuaca hari ini tampak bersahabat. Cerah dengan sedikit berawan dan Baekhyun telah siap dengan setelan kaos bergambar kuda poni kesukaannya serta celana jeans selutut. Rambutnya diikat satu, tak lupa sedikit poni menjuntai yang menambah kadar gemas pada gadis tersebut. Meskipun baru berusia 11, Baekhyun telah menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Ia diajarkan Eommanya untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain, untuk itu tak heran jika diusianya yang masih belia, ia telah mahir menyiapkan kebutuhan serta merawat dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mematut dirinya di cermin, Baekhyun bergegas menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Disana, Eommanya tengah menyiapkan beberapa roti selai serta segelas susu strawberry kesukannya.

"Selamat pagi Eomma" ucap Baekhyun sembari berjinjit guna menempelkan sebuah kecupan hangan di pipi kanan sang eomma.

"Hei, Princess Eomma sudah wangi rupanya. Duduklah, setelah sarapan kita harus bergegas ke Bandara. Appa sebentar lagi sampai." Tutur Eommanya sambil mengelus sayang rambut Baekhyun.

"Baik Eomma."

45 menit setelahnya, Baekhyun dan Eommanya kini berada di ruang tunggu Bandara menanti kedatangan sosok yang amat dirindukan. Appanya adalah seorang pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar di kotanya. Wajar saja kata sibuk tak akan absen dari kesehariannya. Dan kini, mereka akan bertemu sosok tersebut setelah 5 bulan Appanya berada di Negara tetangga.

Dan benar saja, tak lama menunggu sosok yang dianantikan datang dengan sebuah koper di tangan kirinya serta tas kerja di tangan kanannya. Baekhyun segera berlari menghampirinya dan disambut oleh pelukan hangat Appanya.

"Appa, Baekki sangat merindukan Appa." Adunya

"Appa juga sayang. Bagaimana kabar Baekki dan Eomma Hmm?"

"Kami baik-baik saja Appa, Eomma juga. Hanya saja, Eomma sering memarahiku karena aku telat bangun." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berbisik.

Sojin menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berbisik-bisik dengan suaminya.

"Hei Princess, kau sedang membicarakan Eomma?" tanyanya sambil menggelitik perut Baekhyun.

"Ahaha tidak Eomma, Tidak. Hihii geli, ampun eomma." Baekhyun memohon sambil berlari menghindar ke belakang Appanya.

Keluarga yang bahagia. Hyunjae bersyukur telah dikaruniai istri dan seorang anak perempuan yang selalu membuatnya tertawa bahagia tiap detiknya. Hanya saja ia masih memiliki kekhawatiran jika keluarga yang telah lama dibangunnya ini kelak rusak oleh berita yang dibawanya sepulang dari Jepang. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan terlabih dahulu dan memberitahukannya jika waktu telah menyetujui segalanya. Dalam ekspetasi pria dewasa tersebut, mungkin itu cara yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Hanya saja jika ditilik kembali kenyataan tak selalu seindah ekspetasi, _right_?

 **-**

 **-**

 **-**

 **TBC**

A.n

 **Hai semuaa, maaf yaa aku lama banget nggak up. Akhir-akhir ini banyak banget tugas sekolahkuu dan deadlinenya juga mepet mepeet, mulai dari buat film(Bindo), buat karya ilmiah, ngelukis, dan film pendek Bahasa Jawa. Bayangkan aja, buat karya ilmiah dari bab I-V harus selesai dalam seminggu. Jadi ya, itu alasan aku telat up beberapa minggu kemaren. Sekali lagi, maaf ya buat readers-nim. Ini aja aku nyolong-nyolong waktu buat ngetik. Padahal lagi kerkel buat naksah Bahasa Jawa hehe. *maaf ya aku jadi curhat disini** **Terakhir, makasih buat yang udah baca cerita abal-abal ku ini yaa hehe. Dan yang udah review juga makasiiih banget. Oh iya, aku mau jawab pertanyaannya BaekHill, yang nanya Chanbaek itu seumuran atau nggak. Jawabannya Nggak. Kalau di Chapter sebelumnya, umurnya Baek itu 7 dan Chan 8. Jadi mereka beda setahun. Makasih juga buat dukungan kalian. Hehee** **Buat semuanya aja Fighting!!**


	5. 4

**RAIN**

 **-**

 **CHANBAEK GS (GENDERSWITCH)**

 **SCHOOL LIFE/DRAMA/ANGST/ROMANCE**

 **RATE M**

 **-**

 **-**

 **-**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Ada kisah dimana hati yang kaku, tak selamanya membeku……** **Ada kisah dimana hati yang** **kosong, tak selamanya hampa……** **Ada kisah dimana hati yang rapuh, tak selamanya hancur….** **Selalu ada kisah dimana hujan membawa kita kembali bersama……** **-** **-** **-** **"Bawalah hatiku pergi"** **-** **"Datanglah padaku kan kubawa bahagia untukmu"**

 **-**

 **-**

 **Ash Present**

 **-**

 **-**

 **Chapter 4**

Seoul, 18 Mei 2008

Pagi hari terasa suram kala sebagian permukaan bumi terlingkupi oleh awan kelabu. Hanya saja cuaca seperti ini tak akan menurutkan semangat si mungil untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolahnya, ditambah kehadiran sang Appa yang siap mengantar dan menjemputnya. Baekhyun bergegas menuruni tangga sembari memanggul ransel mini berwarna biru laut dengan wajah kuda poni di bagian depannya. Di ruang makan, Eommanya tengah memindahkan nasi goreng pada masing-masing piring di atas meja, masih lengkap dengan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Pagi Eomma CUP." Ucap Baekhyun semnagat sembari mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi Princess nya Eomma, lekaslah sarapan Eomma telah menyiapkan nasi goreng kesukaanmu." Eomma Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur guna membereskan peralatan yang digunakannya untuk memasak beberapa saat lalu.

"Ne Eomma." Baekhyun segera menaiki kursi dan menyantap makanan kesukaannya.

"Eomma, Appa dimana?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Appa sedang tidak enak badan sayang, Baekki hari ini diantar Pak Jung saja ya,"

"Eumm, Baiklah Eomma. Apakah Baekki boleh menjenguk Appa dulu sebelum berangkat?" Eommanya menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Appa sedang beristirahat sayang, Bagaimana jika Baekki menjenguknya nanti sepulang sekolah? Lagipula, sekarang sudah hampir pukul tujuh, Baekki harus bergegas jika tak ingin telat ke sekolah"

Maafkan Eomma sayang. Eomma harus berbohong kepadamu.

"Eung, baiklah Baekki menjenguk Appa nanti saja. Baekki berangkat ya Eomma." Ucap Baekhyun sembari berlari menuju Pak Jung yang telah menunggunya di depan rumah.

Sojin memasuki ruang kerja suaminya sambil membawa beberapa lembar dokumen, tak terkejut lagi ketika mendapati suaminya tengah mengobrol dan tertawa bersama seseorang lewat telepon di seberang sana. Hatinya hancur ketika malam tadi suaminya membawa berita yang tak diinginkannya.

 _ **Flashback**_ _Di dalam kamar kedua orangtua Baekhyun._ _"Sojin ah bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Hyunjae berbicara kepada istrinya yang tengah membersihkan make-up nya di depan meja rias._ _"Tentu Oppa, bicaralah."_ _"Kau tahu, dulu kita menikah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua ornagtua kita." Gerakan sojin yang tengah mengusap wajahnya terhenti._ _"Kenapa Oppa tiba-tiba membicarakan hal tersebut?"_ _"Dulu, sebelum menikah denganmu aku memiliki seornag kekasih. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayanginya. Hingga suatu hari, aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal hingga membuatnya berbadan dua. Aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku namun, aku tak bisa mengingkari janji yang telah kuikat denganmu. 7 bulan setelahnya, dia melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki tanpa ada sosok pendamping disisinya." Hyunjae menyampaikan pernyataan yang menyakitkan tersebut dengan menatap Sojin lewat cermin di depannya._ _Sojin tahu. Amat tahu malah. Hanya saja dia menutup mata dan telinga atas perbuatan suaminya. Dia mencintai Hyunjae lebih dari apapun. Oleh karenanya takkan ia biarkan Hyunjae meninggalkannya demi wanita lain. Dia ingat 7 bulan setelah pernikahannya, Hyunjae pulang dari kantornya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Luka dan lebam biru memenuhi wajah dan tubuhnya. Bau alcohol juga menyeruak memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Kala itu, Sojin juga tengah mengandung buah hatinya bersama Hyunjae yang telah berusia 2 bulan._ _"Oppa apa yang kau-"_ _"Aku bertemu dengannya Sojin" mata Sojin sontak membulat. "Dan aku berjanji akan menikahinya."_ _"OPPA!. Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kau akan menikahi wanita tersebut? Lantas bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sojin menangis tersedu di hadapan sang suami._ _"Maafkan aku Sojin ah. Walaupun kau tak menyetujiunya aku akan tetap menikahi Park Haejin. Aku mencintainya."_ _"Oppa tidak mencintaiku? Bahkan setelah bertahun tahun menikah dan memiliki putri kau sama sekali tak pernah menncintaiku?"_ _"Sojin ah bukan begitu-"_ _"Baiklah, jika kau tetap ingin menikahinya lebih baik kau ceraikah aku dan biarkan aku membawa Baekhyun hidup bersamaku."_ _"Sojin ah,-"_ _"Sudahlah Oppa, muali besok aku akan mengurus berkas perceraian kita. Aku ingin beristirahat. Selamat malam." Sojin melangkah keluar kamar dan memilih tidur di_ _kamar tamu. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika suaminya masih mencintai wanita itu. Sisa malam ia habiskan dengan deru tangis yang tiada henti. Hancur. Hatinya tak lagi terbentuk_.

 ** _Flashback End_**

Hatinya tak kuasa melihat tawa bahagia suaminya ketika mendengar suara wanita di seberang telpon sana. Cukup sudah. Ia putuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja suaminya.

"Oppa, bisakah kau memberikan tanda tanganmu disini? Aku membutuhkannya untuk melengkapi dokumen perceraian kita." Ucap Sojin tegas sambil menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

Hyunjae lantas menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berfokus pada sosok istri di depannya."Sojin ah, kita bisa rundingkan ini baik-baik. Tak perlu dengan cara seperti ini."

"Lantas bagaimana Oppa? Kau akan membiarkanku mati sakit hati karena melihatmu bersama wanita yang kau cintai tiap harinya?" Sojin mendongak dan menatap nyalang snag suami. Biarlah dirinya berdosa kali ini. Sungguh, dia kecewa dengan Hyunjae.

"Bukan begitu, apakah kau tak memikirkan biaya hidupmu dan Baekhyun jika kita berpisah nanti?" tanya Hyunjae mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Aku punya tabungan dan aku punya keahlian untuk membuka usaha. Ini pilihanku jika Oppa tetap ingin menikahinya maka biarkan aku pergi."

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, maafkan aku Sojin ah."

Semudah itu. Semudah itukah kau melepaskanku dan Baekhyun? Jelas sekali kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau sungguh kejam. Aku menyesal telah memberikan hatiku pada laki-laki sepertimu!

Seusai Hyunjae menandatangani dokumen yang dibawanya, Sojin bergegas menuju kantor peradialn dan memproses perceraiannya scepat mungkin. Dirinya ingin segera enyah dari kehidupan rumah tangganya yang menyedihkan. Hanya bersama Baekhyun, buah hatinya. Purtinya yang amat dicintainya.

-

-

-

 **TBC**

 **A.n** **Hai semuaa, Ash balik lagi sambil bawa Chapter 4 hehewww, maaf yaa updatenya lama cekalii. Maklum, anak sekolahan. Tugasnya kek Air Terjun. Gaada berentinya wkwk. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang duah mendukung Ash hehee. Aku seneng banget masih ada yang mau baca cerita abal-abalku ini hehewww.** **And then, buat yang nanya berita apa yang dibawa Appanya Baekki sudah terjawab ya disini. Maaf kalau Chap ini agak mengecewakan. Di Chap ini juga masih bahas masa lalunya si Baek. Dan untuk masalah penulisan panjang per chapternya aku belum bisa nulis yang panjang-panjang 0,0 jadinya ya Cuma beberapa ratus eord aja, ngga sampai 1k. huhuhuuu, mianhae yaa. Chap ini aku coba buat yang agak panjang. Aku takutnya kalau panjang-panjang malah gaada feel nya. TT** **Anyway, aku akn berusaha lagi yawww. Hehehhe. Kritik, saran, dan masukan kalian sangat berguna bagiku. So, tolong kasih pendapat kalian tentang cara penulisanku atau apapun itu.** **Last, thank you all. Love you 3 jaga kesehatan selalu yaa**


End file.
